Rasseru Uchiha
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Name Rasseru Uchiha Gender Male Rank Hirukage Age 45( When Created Village) Titles Legendary Shinobi, Gorilla Sage, First Hirukage Birthday/ time of death 2/27/34A4 - 4/14/109A4 Blood type AB Height 5'11 Weight 195lb Chakra Natures Fire-Earth-Lighting Academy graduation age 9 Chunin age 10 Jonin age N/A Anbu age 11( age 16 as anbu captain) Missions Completed D: 340, C: 200, B: 456, A: 124, S: 145 Equipment kunai, senbons, shurikin, demon windmills, summoning scrolls(for birds, gorillas), uchiha war fan( is made out of tough material and can hold chakra in it, this fan can reflect normally any jutsu that hits it depending on the size), a mask that has a vent on the mouth area that can be open or sealed shut at will of the user( this mask has two seals inside of it as well, one seal to let in oxygen, and the other to let out carbon dioxide) black metal armor( this armor is light but extremely dense and strong, also made with chakra metal so that chakra could be put into it and reflect some jutsu depending on the level) Giant summoning scroll with diffrent types of beast that have the rinnigain. Scythe, Sealed Scythe, katanas ( 20 ), 8 layerd chakra seal ( is what the uchiha elder Rasseru uses to keep his own chakra in check,) kunai multi seal, senbn multi seal, Scythe with chain attacment. ( all of which is in care of current hirukage) Artifacts Weaknessless Soarng Shortswords, Garian Sword, Tsurukame, Bashosen, Benihisago, Kohaku no Johei, Kokinjo, Shichiseiken, Anilation EMS eye, Exacutioners blade, Hiramekarei. ( all of which are in the care of the current Hirukage) Kekkei Genkei Uchiha: sharingain three tome: The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (D¨satsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (Saimingan).The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker¡¯s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques, In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon like Manda or even a tailed beast may be controlled. When this was used against Manda and the Nine-Tails, their eyes took on the tomoe pattern of the users' Sharingan while under hypnotic influence. The hypnotic ability coupled with the other aspects of the Sharingan can make the user appear as if they can "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them. As with other genjutsu, genjutsu cast by the Sharingan are capable of putting an opponent to sleep, inducing paralysis, replaying memories to someone else, or creating various illusions to deceive someone. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing genjutsu. Two Sharingan users are also able to free each other from other forms of genjutsu by first using genjutsu on each other, allowing them to enter their comrade¡¯s mind and free each other from the genjutsu Eternal Mangekyou Sharingain: has the abilities of that of a Mangekyo but without the effect of losing ones sight, Rasserus Eternal Mangekyou Sharingain ablitys : left eye (Anilation eye) right eye (Yuso, susanoo, blaze release) Susanoo aperance and ablitys: rasserus susano takes the form of that of what madaras looks like exept for the two faces madaras has and there is no horn on top of the susanos head but there is two horns on his chin, this susano would instead of being red or orange or even purple, rasserus susano would be blue and would have four arms, each arm would hold a blue susano battle axe and on the bladed parts of the axes blue chakra based flames would be present these blue flames on the axes could be used in three different attack forms, the first being the basic swing and or slash of the axe, the second is a blue fire based chakra slash sending out a slashing blast of blue based chakra fire, the third is having a two of the axes come close together as a blue chakra fire based ball would form and be used as a long distance strike or blast. the second form to this susano with the clothe spirit robes around it with the same ability¡¯s but stronger defense. Rinnegan:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rinnegan Jutsu Fire style : fire style great dragon flame, phoenix flower, fire ball, misty flames, Searing migraine, Giant flame bombs, flame bombs, dragon flame bomb, dragon flame, biscuit oven, Great fire Aniliation, Flame Armor, Extingusing crtain field Earth style: earth wall, eruption, rock staff, rock staffs, rock spikes, canyon, Swamp of the underworld, Earth Dragon built, mud flow, head hunter, stone armor, bedrock coffin, Sticky Earh Drop, Earth Golam, Earth soften, Earth weight shift, lighting style: chidori, chidori nagisaki, chidori stream, chidori spear, lighting armor, lighting cougar, lighting rods, Chidori scream, Rising Chidori. lighting dragon, black chidori, twin chidori, lighting clone, lighting string, lighting chakra controle Corrosion Style: Lava Dragon, Lava creation, Lava ground, lava rock Ball, Lava Rock Balls, lava wave, lava prission, Lava manipulation, ninjutsu: shadow clone, multi shadow clone, poison fog, shadow clone shurkin, Assimalate All Creaton Tech, copied jutsu: water style water dragon, water style water needle, water style water shock wave, water style water clone, water style heavy wave, water style water vortex, water style water pillars, water style whale song, ice style wolf mountain slide, ice style ice hill, ice style ice mountain, ice style black dragon. Seals: Three Drection Seal, three seal barrier, copy seal, chakra seal, Element seal, 7 trgram seal of the beast, 7 trigram seal of the beast key. Summonings Gorillas Taijutsu Silent moving, Strong hand, Strong leeg/foot, extream speed BIO At the End of the 4th great ninja war, madara had found a way to escape, he went into hiding and found a woman who he had taken as his wife, living somewhere in the hidden rain village where he had hoped to lay low, he was given two sons and a daughter, his first born son was named Rasseru Uchiha, the second born was named hail uchiha, the only daughter was named kami Uchiha, they lived together for a little while but madara left while rasseru was 6 years old, and his brother hail was 4, and his sister kami was only 1, rasseru helped his mother take care of his siblings and he enjoyed it for the most part by the time he was 8 he had decided to become a ninja, it seemed like the only way to make money, he went into the academy and ended up graduating it the next year when he was 9, the people of the rain village were amazed at this, the people of the rain village thought they had a genius among them, then soon after becoming a genin his brother entered the academy at the age of 7, seeing how rasseru was one of the youngest genin as a 9 year old, his 4 year old sister at that time was just playing around the house and helping out there mother . after going on missions for a whole year he had raised a bit of money that he would give to his mother, and he would soon enter the chunin exams, his brother still being in the academy he couldn¡¯t come along, and his mother had to stay back with him and kami, before setting off kami gave her big brother a kiss and hug, while hail looked at him and puffed because he couldn¡¯t go, so rasseru set off with his sensei and his two other team mates, they traveled for two days to get to the hidden leaf village, where some men at the front with staffs would escort them in, after doing so they looked around seeing how bright it was there and how many buildings it is, nothing like back at the rain village, as they walked with their sensei and the men escorting them he would notice a man with long black hair walk by them with his kid on his shoulders, but on the sleeve of the shoulder of this black haired man he saw a crest that resembled that of a fan, and the same crest that was on one of his father¡¯s box¡¯s, he got a strange feeling from this, as him and his team mates and sensei got to the apartments for visitors they would all go in and unpack and get ready to sleep the day away, but rasseru wasn¡¯t tired, his sensei decided to let him go ahead out and roam seeing how he figured rasseru could protect himself, rasseru would look around thinking about how nice this village looked, he would be so lost in his sight seeing that he bumped into a man with a red and white robe, he would fall down on to his back side and then rub his head as he looked up to see a hand held out to him, he looked up and saw a yellow haired man with a creepy but nice smile on his face, he was standing with another man that had long black hair and black eyes, eyes black as his, taking the hand of this man he would claim to be the 6th hokage and asked for rasserus name, rasseru would answer and look back to the other man who had the same crest on his shoulder as that of what was on his father¡¯s chest box, he got an un easy feeling again, then rasseru would thank the man for helping him up and then take his leave, walking away looking all over the village he would come across the same black haired man from when he bumped into the hokage, the man looked at him and studied him, as though he knew rasseru, or was reminded of someone from rasseru, he would then vanish and rasseru would think it best to return to the apartment, after going back and going to bed he would wake up in the morning and walk with his team mates and sensei to a huge dome like building, there other ninja from all over would be around, and they all stud in an organized matter, the hokage would come up and explain how the chunin exams would work, the first part would be a written test, the second a survival test then a fighting tournament, rasseru and his team mates would walk into the building marked with the hidden leaf crest and saw a room of people at desk, rasseru would take his seat and then get his paper, within 10 minutes he would have finished the test and waited for the others to finish, after more than half of them being called out for cheating and there team mates having to leave with them, the instructor would talk about how the ones who stayed passed, realizing that cheating without being caught was the goal he felt weird for knowing the answers to the test, but after weeks went by after that they all meet up at the 44th training field, he would go in with his team mates and would have the earth scroll, after a day they found people with the heaven scroll, a few minutes passed by and there was only one of them left standing without a scratch on him, that was rasseru, the other guys seemed equal strength with his team mates but they couldn¡¯t keep up with rasseru, rasserus sight seemed to have been getting better for some reason, he didn¡¯t quite understand it but he didn¡¯t question it, after being the first to get to the tower he set a new record on the test of how fast to get there, but he was alone as his team mates died, after waiting for the others there where hardly any left to finish the fighting tournament, but it went on, rasseru would beat his opponent but in doing so his sharingain activated, his eyes would light up crimson red with two tomes in each eye, the hokage would stand to look at and outsider to be a uchiha, and the black haired man who was with the hokage before too stud up shocked but not as much, after leaving the village with his sensei becoming a chunin seemed to be easy for rasseru, but on their way back they were attacked by 3 anbu members, but surprisingly rasseru killed the three anbu members, while his sensei died trying to protect him, rasseru knew something was up, he darted back to the village as fast as he could, when he got there he went straight to his mother¡¯s house, after he barged in with his eyes red with the two tome shringain, his mother new exactly what to do, they all left the house burning it to the ground and would walk to a house that was in-between the land of rain and grass, they stayed there for a while, rasseru would still wear his rain village head band, he would take on secret missions for the hidden rain village, in doing this they decided to make him an anbu, he worked as an anbu for his remainder years there and when he was 13 he gained his 3rd tome having the three tome sharingain, as soon as rasseru was 18 he would have been an anbu for about 8 years now, his brother being 16 the rain village decided not to let him go to the chunin exams and promoted him to chunin any ways, for the risk of them finding out about another outside uchiha, his sister would be 13 a genin right out the back, one night on a heavy rainy night, rasseru would walk into the house to find his mother on the floor covered in blood, knowing his brother was out on a mission, he would look around for his sister, but she was nowhere to be found, he would run back to the room where his mother laid dead, but when he got in there he would find a man, in read armor, armor from a long time ago, rasseru would look at this man¡¯s face, and would realize who it was, it was his father madara, not even asking where is sister was because he was so felled with rage and pain, he went after his father, him and his father would fight for a long time in the rain, but in the end rasseru came out on top as madara would lay on the ground with his own scythe through his gut and out his back with some blood on the blade and his back but the blood would be washed off by the rain, rasseru fell to his knees as his eyes would burn as they started to change in look his eyes sockets would start to bleed, looking over to his father he would remember a story his mom told him when he was 15, about how there was another level to the sharingan in fact there was three more levels to it, the Mangekyo sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan, then the rinnegain, he would then look at his house as he would then remember the ability¡¯s that they could possess, after looking at the house his eyes would widen as veins would be shown and then the house would catch on fire with the amaterasu, everything in it burning, he would do the same thing on his father¡¯s deceased body so that it could never be revived, when hail would come back rasseru would explain everything, then he took leave of the village having his brother to stay behind rasseru would go on his adventures and would soon hit the age of 24 where he would become a sage, but he would also hear of the death of his little brother, he heard a jashinist had done it and keep the eyes as a reward, his brother soon had to came to activate the Mangekyo, rasseru would hunt down the jashinist and had killed him and taken the eyes and implanting them in side of him, gaining the Rinnegain, few more years past by and a war broke out, having all the villages destroyed, two shinobi became legends in that war, and they were both uchiha, these uchiha would be rasseru, and Arata. Soon after this they built a village and then a village of their own and rasseru would have a daughter and a son of his own, his daughter being named natsuko uchiha, and his son being named ((sanninUchiha)). To this day rasseru is now the uchiha elder, head of all the uchiha, he is the first hirukage, and one of the legendary shinobi, what many don¡¯t realize is that in this war, rasseru had gained the rinnegan, and has yet to reveal it to any one expt for his son and daughter, and Arata, also word of his sister being alive has hit him, he is now 45 and his sister would be 41, hoping to see her again is something that he will just have to wait and see Known Facts about life - Rasseru was the son of Madara Uchiha, - Rasseru Was the host for Son Goku( 4 tails) - Rasseru had a Rare Chakra nature style from birth that allowed him 3 Chakra natures - Rasseru had massive chakra from birth and eventualy had chakra levels equal to that of tailed beast - Rasseru Invused his DNA with a Senju to obtain the Rennigan - Rasseru had one Daughter Natsuko - Rasseru Was the most powerfull shinobi of his Generation